


You May Think Me a Fool

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [172]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Budding Love, Drabble, F/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Mary studied Tom over her teacup.





	You May Think Me a Fool

Mary studied Tom over her teacup.   
“I must confess that, when you first arrived, I wasn’t sure how a left-wing firebrand would ever fit into this family.” Mary smiled, “but I see how much you care for Sybbie, and George, and even Marigold, and I see now that there’s more to you than meets the eye.”   
“Well, I won’t say I’d ever truly fit in here, I’m still a socialist after all, but it’s my home, and it’s Sybbie’s home, and you’re my family, even though I’ll never be one of you.”   
“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Mary smiled flirtatiously.


End file.
